Nightbiters
by TheYellowShoe
Summary: This is a story about me working as a housekeeper at a motel & how the motel was infested by Bedbugs. This is a "Pony" version.


**Nightbiters**

**(Bedbugs)**

Thanks go to The Wandering Magus from

. ?action=profile;u=134 for all his brilliant ideas.

/

/widgets/toys/namegen/2279/#.UYqOrkpnAcd

I thank you very much.

This is going to be a story about how I was a housekeeper (to keep a roof over our head) at a motel (Stonewall Jackson Inn) in Fort Smith, Ar.. Anyway while I was housekeeper, this motel was (still is) infested with bedbugs, this is my story about how I got bitten over a period of 6 months & how I had researched & pleaded with the owner (Dusty) , his wife (Sherry) & their sons to do "something" about this problem, how Dusty blamed me for the bedbugs, he moved me (Tammy), my husband (John) & our son (David) to a different room. This new room didn't have carpet, had very nice tile floors, but because I was housekeeping, these horrible pest got into this new room. I was bitten by these bedbugs every night for 6 months, after Dusty got tired of my pleading to do something, he threw us out, (by this time David had left for the Dallas area). My husband & me went to a shelter, then called the health dept. then (finally) got a lawyer. I went to a free clinic to have the bites looked at by a doctor, she (the doctor) gave me some medicated lotion for my arms (wrist to elbow) my legs (knees to ankles) & for my upper back. The doctor has since told me that the bite marks are healed now, but I am permanently scarred. I was wearing long sleeved shirts, but it's going to be too hot here in Ar. so I am back to wearing t-shirts, hoping the sun will tan my arms & fade the scars.

Here is the list of places & the names & description of the people, ponies.

Stone-Hoof Inn (Stonewall Jackson Inn)

Fort Silver Moon (Fort Smith)

Badlands, Equestria (Arkansas)

Tatsu Terran (Tammy myself); Earth Pony, light brown coat, mane/tail auburn brown streaked with silver (I'm 52 now), blue eyes, I am a honest hard-worker, "family" type. Cutie mark is a broom & a bucket.

Klondike Terran (husband John); Earth pony, he did construction work before his health went bad, he uses a cane now. Coat is little darker than me, mane/tail different shades of gray/silver, short mane, blue eyes. He also is a hard worker, loves history, knowledge. Cutie mark is a wrench, hammer, book with graphs.

Hauk Terran (my adult son David); Earth pony, coat about the same as mine, mane/tail medium to dark brown, mane not long, but not short, eyes blue green. He is a quiet type, but once he knows someone he'll talk their ear off, he likes video games, cooking, he has a variety of likes. He worked as a cook at Rainboom Burgers, his cutie mark is a pan & spatula with a notebook.  
Mr. Dusty Roads (Dusty, owner of motel); Earth pony, he has brown eyes, he thinks he's God's gift to females he's 50, fat & ugly, he sees ALL females as beneath males (esp him). Cutie mark is dirty, grimy stacks of bits on a used bed (talent is getting "dirty money"). Coat is medium dark, mane/tail is short with dyed brown hair  
Mrs. Chilly Roads (Sherry, owners wife); She is about 30, lot younger than Dusty, coat should be light brown, mane/tail brown, mane is long, she is submissive to Dusty, but very mean to the workers & some customers of the motel. Cutie mark is Snapped broomstick and bottle of poison (talent is "acid/sour attitude" and "pretense of submission", parody of Tatsu's cutie mark)  
Son Dark Roads (Bruce, owner's son)  
Son Mired Roads (Matt, owner's other son)

Attorney Mottled Quill, cousin to the Apple Family (my lawyer Mr. Shock)  
Dr. Kindheart, another cousin to the Apple Family (the doctor at the Good Samaritan Clinic)  
Infested by Nightbiters: (bedbugs) only manifest at night, made of dust, leaving painful and itchy shadow marks on a pony's coat afterward. Created by Discord a thousand years ago, never completely eradicated, still very common in the Badlands of Equestria.  
Nearest shelter: Appleloosa  
Shirt seller Allure Bell, relative of Rarity and Sweetie Bell, resident of Appleloosa


End file.
